Amnesia 2
by OliviaOwl14
Summary: Blurb: Giant cow men come to destroy Camp Half-Blood, stampeding around and destroying cabins and camp activity centres. Just your average day at camp... until Annabeth gets bonked on the head by the Minotaur's horns. Percy's POV. This one also ends on a cliffhanger, but you'll LOVE it. I guarantee it. And if you don't, then... Oh, well. I do. It's the second part. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - Percy

**AMNESIA**

**Percy's POV**

**Percy**

Slashing with Riptide, he and his friends managed to kill the Minotaur, returning it to Tartarus. Percy turned around, triumphantly. Capping Riptide, he returned the ballpoint pen to his pocket, looking around for Annabeth. _Where is she? _Percy thought, confused. _I thought she'd be celebrating with the rest of us. _"Annabeth!" he yelled. The roaring wind echoed in his ears. It seemed to be mocking him, whispering over and over, _Stupid! Stupid demigod, to think that everything would be perfect from now on... _

"Annabeth!" he yelled, becoming increasingly more panicked. Running around, his foot hit something. He looked down; there was nothing there. His heart in his mouth, Percy bent down, gently feeling for something. At last, he found it: Annabeth's Yankees cap. Pulling it off, he gasped. It was Annabeth. And she was hurt badly.

Rushing off to the Greek infirmary carrying the body of your girlfriend is not an easy thing to do, especially when hot tears are blurring your vision and your hands are shaking so much that you almost dropped her a couple times. Finally, he made it there. Chiron was waiting for him, looking grave and grim, two words that Percy hated with all his heart. Wordlessly, he held Annabeth out to him. Chiron waved him forward, following as Percy rushed her to a bed. Laying her down, more hot tears splashed down onto his orange camp T-shirt. He moved away to allow Chiron through.

For the next hour, he handed Chiron countless flasks of nectar and squares of ambrosia. Bandaging the gash the Minotaur made in her forehead, Percy kissed her eyelids. All of a sudden, Annabeth yawned. He stepped back in shock, staring at her.

At that moment, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank came racing into the Greek infirmary. They stared in horror at Annabeth lying there, twitching, but white as a ghost. Hazel began to cry and Piper started shaking. Jason patted Percy's back, comfortingly. Frank looked shell-shocked and Leo looked extremely upset, fidgeting with everything but his own feet.

Then Annabeth yawned again, sitting up a bit this time. Everyone fell silent, except Leo, who was extremely ADHD, and kept tapping a strange rhythm on his leg that Percy couldn't identify. His attention switched immediately back to Annabeth, as she emitted a few groans. Sitting up, her grey eyes opened for the first time since she'd been knocked out.

"Where am I?" she asked, seemingly confused. Percy rushed forward, but Chiron put out an arm gravely. "Wait, Percy," he told him. Percy felt so impatient with the old centaur. His girlfriend had just woken up from being knocked unconscious, and he wanted him to wait?

No way.

Chiron must have sensed his impatience, because he said, quietly, "She may be a bit disoriented for the first few hours. We need to give her time to adjust."

Percy relaxed a bit, but it didn't stop him from tapping his foot with impatience. Annabeth sat up a bit more, wide-eyed. She shook her head, groaning a bit more. Percy couldn't stand it anymore. "Annabeth?" he asked, quietly. Annabeth's head whipped around, earning her more groans, and she whispered, "Who _are_ you?"

Percy's heart turned icy cold. He slumped down on the bed next to her, and started to sob.


	2. Chapter 2 - Annabeth

Okay. Things were seriously weird at this place, wherever 'this place' was. Annabeth had woken up, apparently after a short concussion, and had been greeted by two girls, four boys and a half-horse, half-man person who she felt vaguely connected to.

After she woke up, after a good deal of groaning on her part, she took in her surroundings. She seemed to be an important person in this group, because all of them were in a state of shock. All of a sudden, one of the boys in the group, with black hair and green eyes, stepped forward, but the half-horse man put out his arm, as if to stop him.

Annabeth saw him murmur something to the black-haired boy, and the boy stopped in his tracks, obviously impatient to get to her. All the others had their eyes fixed on her.

All of a sudden, the black-haired boy broke free of the half-horse man's hold, and he said, "Annabeth?"

Her head had whipped around, and she said, confused, "Who are you?"

The boy had slumped, tears flowing from his eyes even before he started sobbing. Annabeth had been very confused. Who was this boy, and why was he crying?

The other three guys in the group came and took him away, one of them, with golden hair, glancing back at her, then ushering the group out of the room. The only ones left in the room were the other two girls and the half-horse man. "Maybe you two had better take Annabeth out for a while," he suggested to them. "Help her get better and get her memories back."

Annabeth felt even more confused. Get her memories back? What did this guy think he was doing? Suddenly, she felt angry. "I don't need your help!" she cried out. "You must have the wrong girl here, but I have no idea who you guys are, or what you think you're going to do with me!"

The (centaur? Is that what that half-horse man was?) turned towards her with a sad expression in his brown eyes. "That's just it, Annabeth, isn't it?" he said, sadly. "You have no idea who we are." He turned back to the girls.

"Hazel, Piper," he said, gravely. "I'm going to stay here and explain things to Annabeth as best as I can. Can you please wait for us outside the infirmary?" The girls nodded, and left.

The centaur turned back to Annabeth and folded his forelegs into a sitting position. "Now, Annabeth," he told her, steadily. "My name is Chiron, and I am the activities coordinator of this camp. You may not believe me, but you took a nasty knock to the head whilst fighting a monster, and you lost all your memories. You must not leave this camp at all, and at all times you must stay with the people I assign you to be partners with."

Annabeth frowned. That sounded a lot like babysitting.

"But who were those people?" she asked, her voice hollow. "Who was the boy who was sobbing? Who were those two girls? Who am_ I_?"

Chiron sighed. "It seems I have a lot of explaining to do." He rose. "Come, Annabeth. I will show you around the camp and I will tell you exactly who you are."


End file.
